


Night Fever

by iConfuzed



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2020-12-27 21:24:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21125474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iConfuzed/pseuds/iConfuzed
Summary: Reiner, Annie and Bertolt get invited to a costume party on Halloween night.





	Night Fever

**Author's Note:**

> its halloween i had to write something

Eren's house was huge. It was to be expected as his father was a doctor and his brother was a politician and philosopher, but still. To think that the annoying and loud kid in class who constantly shouted about locking every single criminal in the world lived in a three story mansion like this, it was incredible. You could already see the flashing lights inside the windows and the booming music emanating from the house. Multiple shouts and a few crashes could also be heard inside. Sounds like someone had a little too much punch. Probably Eren. Or Jean. Definetly one of them.

Reiner, Annie and Bertolt were standing outside, staring up and marvelling at the huge house before them. They remembered the day they were invited, it was the day before the Halloween break from school, and Armin had come up to them and handed them an invitation with a smile. It was a costume party, so everyone had found the best Halloween outfit they could. Reiner had dressed up as Two Face from Batman, one side of his body covered in zombie makeup and a green suit, the other side had his face looking normal and a white suit. Bertolt's was a lot simpler. He had found a giraffe onsie on sale in a thrift store, and not wanting to go over the top, bought it for the part. Besides, it suited him and his height. Annie didn't care about Halloween, Christmas was the only one she actually got excited for, so Reiner picked her out a costume. It was some sort of a zombie cheerleader, with a ripped set of clothes. It showed off a lot of skin, so Annie insisted on wearing a skin tight shirt and tights underneath. Overall, they were definetly ready for a party.

"Maybe this was a mistake. It sounds awfully rowdy in there," Bertolt had said, beads of sweat already rolling down his face. Bertolt wasn't the best in social situations like this. Large crowds of people, loud noises, the cramped atmosphere, it all made him sick. Normally, he would just follow Reiner around and stay quiet while he chatted, only really coming out of his shell once the two best friends were alone. However, Reiner would want to talk and drink and dance and play games at this party, leaving Bertolt alone. Reiner said he would stay with him, but he always promised that and he never did. He could try stay with Annie, but that was like trying to keep company to a brick wall. Besides, Reiner was good because his build blocked out most of Bertolt's. Unfortunately, Bertolt towered over Annie, and because of that was always the one that would be noticed first.

"Don't worry about it Bertl, these are all people we know. Just let loose and have a good time, and please don't try to worry," Annie hummed in agreement. Maybe they were right. Maybe Bertolt was being a bit of a stick in the mud, and that if he stopped being so nervous, he would love this party. He pushed all the negative thoughts to the back of his mind and nodded. "Awesome. Let's go," The trio of childhood friends stepped into the Yeager family's yard, and climbed the steps to their house. Once they were at the front door, they opened it up and walked inside, Bertolt being polite and closing the door behind them.

As soon as they had entered the building, they were met with banging noises and shouting. Eren stumbled past them into the hall, dressed as THE BEAST INCARNATE, BROCK LESNAR!, complete with his iconic red and black trunks and sleeveless shirt. Eren was already a muscly dude, and it seemed like he had even tried to style his hair like The Next Big Thing. He walked into the sitting room, followed closely by Mikasa. The asian girl was dressed as Jason Voorhees, wearing his hockey mask, jeans and green jacket, a machete being worn on her back. With the way she was following Eren like a hawk, it was like she was his bodyguard. In fact, that was a good way to sum up his relationship. Armin was the only one of the Shiganshina trio to stop and actually notice them.

He was dressed as Naruto, wearing an orange and blue jacket and a headband, with his golden blonde hair styled up just like the ninja. He even carried around some shurikens and kunais. This was a costume that was greatly appreciated by Annie, who had a keen interest in anime herself. "Hey guys, thanks for coming! There are drinks and refreshments in the kitchen, and Floch is DJing in the living room. There's gonna be a bonfire and fireworks in the backyard at the end of the night, so just do whatever you want until then! Have fun!" He then ran off and followed his friends, leaving the teenagers from Liberio town to get their party on.

At Reiner's request, they made their way to the snacks. It was a huge, long table covered in a draping white sheet. Bowls and plates were set out, each of them stocked up with tasty treats and sweets. Jelly, bon bons, chocolate, cake, there was so much to choose from, and it made their mouths water just thinking of it. Of course, there was also a massive bowl of punch with mulitple stacks of red disposable plastic cups beside it. It was here that they found Jean and Marco, with Jean being dressed up as some sort of werewolf mixed with a cowboy, as he was wearing a hat, jacket and guns with fur, ears and a tail poking out from underneath. Marco, on the other hand, was dressed up as a mummy, with none of his right side visible at all, with blood splatters all over it. Reiner scoffed.

"Wow Jean, I can't believe you didn't dress up as a-"Reiner was not allowed to speak any further by the suddent outburst of Jean, who looked extremely pissed off.

"REINER BRAUN I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU SAY THAT I SHOULD HAVE DRESSED AS A HORSE I WILL PERSONALLY SNAP YOUR LEGS OFF AND SHOVE THEM UP YOUR ASSHOLE, THEN RIP THEM OUT OF YOUR MOUTH AND GLUE THEM BACK INTO FUCKING PLACE, YOU ARE LIKE THE FIFTH PERSON TO SAY THAT TO ME TONIGHT ALREADY, MY FACE ISN'T EVEN THAT LONG!" All four other people present just stared wide eyed at Jean, who was panting with a scowl on his face. They were stunned, Reiner mumbling a small "okay dude chill out." Jean growled and then left, Marco issuing a quick apology before following him in an attempt to quench his anger. Reiner, Bertolt and Annie were just left standing there.

"Yikes," Annie said, drawing the two taller boys out of their state of shock. "See you two losers later, I'm going to see what there is to do," The blonde bombshell said and began to walk away. She stared at the food for a moment, but stopped herself from taking one. She was a top class Muay Thai fighter, just because its a party doesn't mean she's going to ruin her diet and peak fighting build. She looked forward again, and left, meeting Armin on the way out and striking up a conversation with him. 

Bertolt looked at Reiner, and Reiner looked at Bertolt. "Wanna check out the DJ?" Bertolt nodded, and the two left, but not before grabbing a handful of snacks and a cup of punch each. Following the sound of the music to where it was coming from, the duo found it was coming from the living room. They saw the people dancing before they saw the DJ himself. The first they saw were Connie and Sasha, doing their weird dances and poses. They were wearing matching outfits, which were...interesting to say the least. Both were wearing full black body suits, with a key being extended from Sasha's front and a keyhole being on Connie's back. 

Reiner nudged Bertolt with his elbow. "Hehe, you can only imagine what they do in the bedroom," he said under his breath and with a smirk, which got a blush from Bertolt. "Reiner, don't say those sort of things!" He had gone a bright shade of red, which got even more laughter from Reiner. They decided to walk over to the couple, and once they had seen them, they stopped dancing.

"Connie, dude, what happened?" To this, Connie blushed from embarrassment. It was common knowledge that he looked up to Reiner as a hero and was always trying to impress him. Seeing him like this would be almost social suicide for the buzzcut.

"I, uh, lost a rock paper scissors." Sasha instantly burst out laughing, and wrapped her arm around her boyfriend.

"Yup, that's my little Connie. I guess you could say I'm the key to his heart." Reiner and Bertolt inwardly cringed, and Connie pushed Sasha off of him. He started shouting at her, but she simply shrugged her shoulders. They could tell nothing bad was going to happen from it, but it was still a mini argument, so Reiner and Bertolt left the two to their own devices. They started walking away, until Reiner stopped. Bertolt looked at him confused for a moment, until he followed his gaze. Reiner was staring at Historia, who was dressed as an angel. It was no secret that Reiner had a huge crush on Historia, and this was the perfect time to talk to her. He began to walk towards, but stopped swiftly once he saw her. Ymir gave him a death stare, and swiftly leaned in to give Historia a long kiss on the lips. Reiner's attempt was quelled before he even said a word. Being the top class wingman he is, Bertolt quickly grabbed Reiner's arm and spun him around. They instead sat down and looked at Floch.

"Why did he even get invited? I thought no one liked him," Reiner commented. Floch was dressed as Donald Trump, which he did surprisingly well. His weird hair and the colour matched the President's almost to a tee, so all he had to do was buy a black suit and put on a ton of makeup to make his face look orange.

"That's what it used to be like, but apparently him and Eren are really starting to kick it off together. They both share the crazy dreams anyway," Bertolt watched as Floch spun a disc. It was good he was wearing red headphones and dark aviator sunglasses, or else he would have heard Reiner and Bertolt talking about him, or seen them staring at him.

"I think he's on good terms with Jean too, so I guess we can accept him into the group. Besides, he's actually a super good DJ, so he's perfect for parties," And believe me, Class 104 had a lot of parties. Mostly in Eren's house due to the sheer size, but sometimes Marco or Sasha piped in and took off the load. Marco was good because he knew exactly what everyone wanted at the party and prepared accordingly. Sasha was amazing just because of her cooking and food knowledge. 

Bertolt and Reiner stayed in the sitting room for a while, simply watching everyone dance and doing some moves themselves. However, Armin soon came inside and announced that they were ready for the main event. All the party goers shuffled out the door, and were instantly hit with the blazing heat of a huge bonfire. It was a great relief to the cold the dark night had brought with it, so everyone got close together and huddled around the blaze. Historia sat on Ymir's lap (which broke Reiner's heart), Jean and Marco sat together with Sasha and Connie, who were wrapped around each other for extra heat. Floch still hadn't gotten anyone to talk to, since his only best friends, Marlowe, Hitch, Gordon and Sasha couldn't come to the party. He instead lingered around the group Jean was in, sometimes getting involved in the discussions but mostly staying quiet. Eren and Mikasa were talking while staring into the bonfire. Armin and Annie came outside, Armin going to his friends and Annie to hers.

"Hey, where were you?" Bertolt asked as she sat down, the heat reflecting off her pale skin.

"I met Armin in the hallway, and told him his costume was good. That set up a discussion about anime and manga, so he brought me up to his room to show me his collection." Reiner let out a loud ooooo, and turned to Bertolt.

"Sounds like Annie and Armin are getting it on," This made Bertolt blush again. God, why was he so awkward when it came to these situations. Annie simply scoffed.

"I hate you Reiner," The muscly blonde burst out laughing, somehow making Bertolt and Annie join in with him with giggles and chuckles. It wasn't even that funny of a joke, but the friends were just happy to be together, I guess. With Reiner's amazing football career and Annie's Muay Thai, they had very little time to hang out anymore. This party was a good way to get back into the swing of things. 

Suddenly, a loud whistle rung through the air. Everyone looked up to the sky just in time to see a firework explode into a burst of colour in the night sky. There were gasps, cheers, hollers, as Eren slowly set off more and more into the air. Bertolt looked at Reiner and Annie, seeing the colour's reflection in their eyes, and then looked out at his extended group of friends. He smiled softly. This was perfect. He was so lucky to have friends like these.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading everyone, i decided to just throw this together to get over my writer's block and to get something out for halloween. besides, i really wanna start writing more attack on titan so hopefully i can do more after this. expect more stories about these 3 cuties in the future
> 
> kudos and feedback are always appreciated


End file.
